


You can leave your hat on

by gloriabourne



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Smut, You Can Leave Your Hat On
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: One-shot scritta per l'Italian P0rn Fest #12.Prompt: "You can leave your hat on", Bizio e un cappello.





	You can leave your hat on

Quella frase gli era scivolata dalle labbra prima che se ne rendesse conto. Era semplicemente uscita, con quel tono di voce quasi roco che non era il suo - non quello che aveva di solito, almeno - e che non faceva altro che ricordargli l'ultima volta in cui aveva cantato quella canzone.

Si era fermato praticamente subito, cercando di passare oltre e di non dover ripetere quella frase, consapevole che se l'avesse fatto i ricordi di quella notte lo avrebbero colpito con una forza tale da non poter più pensare ad altro.

Ma alla fine dell'evento, quando ormai stava per tornare a casa, il pensiero di quella canzone era tornato prepotentemente a fargli visita e con lui anche tutti i ricordi di quella sera di metà giugno.

 

***

 

_Roma, giugno 2018_

 

Il concerto allo Stadio Olimpico era finito già da qualche ora quando Ermal e Fabrizio riuscirono ad arrivare a casa.

I festeggiamenti nel backstage erano andati per le lunghe, al punto che entrambi si erano ritrovati visibilmente alticci e con lo sguardo preoccupato di Giada addosso. Così preoccupata che solo le parole di Roberto - che era il più sobrio del gruppo e aveva promesso di riportarli a casa di Fabrizio sani e salvi - erano riuscite a tranquillizzarla.

Insomma, alla fine erano quasi le 2:30 di notte quando finalmente entrarono in casa.

Ermal si trascinò fino alla camera da letto, mentre Fabrizio chiudeva a chiave la porta dell'ingresso.

La stanchezza stava prendendo il sopravvento e il troppo alcol nel sangue non faceva che peggiorare la situazione, al punto che Ermal aveva chiuso gli occhi appena la sua schiena si era posata sul materasso.

"Ma come? Dormi già?"

Ermal riaprì gli occhi di scatto sentendo la voce di Fabrizio.

"Non stavo dormendo. Stavo solo risposando gli occhi" rispose osservando Fabrizio che lo guardava divertito.

"Quindi sei stanco? Peccato, io speravo che ci saremmo potuti divertire un po'" disse Fabrizio, continuando a guardarlo mentre se ne stava in piedi davanti al letto.

Ermal si passò una mano sulla faccia. "Scusami, sono davvero esausto."

"Non c'è problema" rispose Fabrizio.

Poi, senza staccare gli occhi da Ermal, iniziò a slacciarsi lentamente la cintura. Troppo lentamente, per essere un gesto casuale.

Lo stava provocando ed Ermal, per quanto fosse stanco, non poteva negare di essere eccitato dalla situazione.

Fabrizio sfilò lentamente la cintura dai passanti dei jeans, con il solo scopo di prolungare l'attesa, mentre Ermal si metteva seduto per godersi meglio lo spettacolo.

"Non sei più stanco?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Certo che lo sono. Infatti starò qui, senza fare niente, mentre tu ti spogli davanti a me."

Fabrizio sorrise leggermente imbarazzato, mentre sbottonava lentamente la camicia e poi la faceva cadere a terra.

Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore mentre faceva scorrere lo sguardo sul petto del suo uomo, soffermandosi sui tatuaggi che gli coloravano la pelle e pensando al momento in cui finalmente avrebbe potuto baciare ogni tatuaggio come faceva ogni volta prima a di fare l'amore.

Nessuno si era mai spogliato in quel modo per lui ed Ermal non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi estremamente fortunato perché quella situazione da _9 settimane e ½_ si era creata proprio con Fabrizio, proprio con la persona che l'aveva fatto innamorare così tanto da sentire il cuore esplodere ogni volta che erano insieme.

Lo fissò mentre si sbottonava i jeans e abbassava lentamente la cerniera e, quasi senza pensarci, iniziò a canticchiare tra sé e sé "You can leave your hat on", ormai completamente ipnotizzato dai movimenti di Fabrizio al punto tale da sentirsi davvero come se quella fosse la scena di un film.

" _Suspicious minds are talkin', they're tryin' to tear us apart. They don't believe in this love of mine, they don't know what love is._ _I know what love is._ "

Fabrizio sorrise, pur non capendo una parola di quello che Ermal aveva appena detto, ma capendo subito di che canzone si trattasse.

Si sfilò lentamente i jeans e li lanciò sul letto accanto a Ermal, che smise di cantare e scoppiò a ridere.

"Che ti ridi? Nel film, Kim Basinger faceva così e non mi pare che Mickey Rourke si lamentasse tanto."

"Però pure lui si è messo a ridere" puntualizzò Ermal.

"Non era una risata. Era un sorrisetto malizioso" disse Fabrizio, sfilandosi il cappello - che ancora portava in testa da quanto erano usciti dell'Olimpico - e lanciandolo a Ermal.

Ermal lo afferrò al volo. "Questo lo potevi tenere. Sai cosa dice la canzone..."

"No, che dice la canzone?" chiese Fabrizio mentre infilava i pollici oltre il bordo dei boxer, pronto ad abbassarli.

Ermal si schiarì la voce e poi riprese a cantare da dove si era interrotto poco prima. " _And baby put it my way. You can leave your hat on, and just leave your hat on._ "

Poi, notando lo sguardo confuso e divertito di Fabrizio, si bloccò e disse: "Vuol dire che puoi tenere addosso il cappello. Solo il cappello."

Fabrizio si morse il labbro e tese una mano verso Ermal: "Ridammelo allora."

Ermal sorrise mentre gli passava il cappello e riprese a cantare gli ultimi versi della canzone. " _Won't you do that for me, babe? And just leave your hat on._ "

Fabrizio si calcò il cappello sulla testa e poi, mentre Ermal continuava a canticchiare, si abbassò i boxer liberando finalmente la sua erezione.

"Non canti più?" chiese Fabrizio notando che Ermal si era ammutolito, mentre si avvicinava a lui.

"La canzone è finita" sussurrò Ermal a pochi centimetri dal viso di Fabrizio, cercando di ignorare la sua mano che era andata a posarsi sulla sua erezione ancora coperta dai pantaloni.

"Peccato. Sei bello quando canti."

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro quando Fabrizio gli sbottonò velocemente i pantaloni e glieli tolse, iniziando poi a toccarlo attraverso il tessuto dei boxer.

Si tolse rapidamente la camicia, mentre sentiva le dita di Fabrizio infilarsi oltre il bordo dei boxer e avvolgere la sua erezione, che dopo lo spettacolo improvvisato di poco prima era bisognosa di attenzioni.

"Cazzo, Fabri..." mormorò Ermal.

Fabrizio lo baciò, soffocando i suoi gemiti mentre gli sfilava i boxer e iniziava a toccarlo in modo più deciso.

"Tu non hai idea di cosa mi fai provare. Non hai idea di come mi fai sentire quando canti sul palco insieme a me davanti a tutti i miei fan, o quando canti sul mio letto solo per me. È sempre la stessa cosa. Mi fai venire voglia di dirti che ti amo e allo stesso tempo di sbatterti sulla prima superficie orizzontale libera" sussurrò Fabrizio all'orecchio di Ermal.

"Solo quelle orizzontali?" chiese Ermal chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonando la testa all'indietro.

Fabrizio gli baciò la gola, partendo dal pomo d'Adamo e poi scendendo verso il petto.

"Ormai sono vecchio per fare sesso in piedi, me lo dici sempre anche tu" ribatté Fabrizio, prima di leccargli un capezzolo.

"La scorsa settimana non la pensavi così."

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo e disse: "Smettila di parlare, altrimenti mi levo il cappello."

Ermal sbuffò contrariato. Non avrebbe voluto ammetterlo ma Fabrizio, con niente addosso se non il cappello che aveva usato quella sera sul palco dell'Olimpico, era una delle cose più eccitanti che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

E si sentiva un cretino per essersi eccitato per un cappello. Beh, si era eccitato per uno spogliarello in realtà, ma vedere Fabrizio con quel cappello addosso di certo non gli stava facendo passare la voglia di scoparlo - o farsi scopare, in quel momento non gli interessava molto chi dei due sarebbe stato sopra - fino a non avere più forze.

Fabrizio continuò il suo percorso di baci e morsi, fino a quando senza preavviso prese tra le labbra l'erezione di Ermal, strappandogli un gemito sorpreso.

"Potevi almeno avvertire" ansimò Ermal, mentre abbassava lo sguardo e incontrava quello di Fabrizio parzialmente nascosto dal cappello.

In risposta, Fabrizio aumentò il ritmo mentre faceva scivolare un dito sull'apertura di Ermal, massaggiandola lentamente.

Ermal sospirò sentendo le dita di Fabrizio che lentamente si facevano spazio dentro di lui, senza incontrare troppa resistenza - probabilmente grazie alla sveltina in camerino di qualche ora prima - e allungò una mano sul comodino per afferrare un preservativo.

"Bizio, dai, sono pronto" disse - o meglio piagnucolò - Ermal impaziente.

Fabrizio, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, afferrò il preservativo che gli stava porgendo Ermal e, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, disse: "Come mai tutta questa fretta?"

"Fabrizio, muoviti!"

"Va bene, sta' calmo!" disse Fabrizio, divertito dal poco autocontrollo di Ermal. Anche se in realtà anche lui non vedeva l'ora di affondare dentro di lui.

Srotolò il preservativo sulla sua erezione e poi - con un colpo secco che strappò un'esclamazione sorpresa al più giovane - entrò dentro di lui.

Si mosse lentamente, lasciando che Ermal si abituasse, mentre gli baciava il collo.

"Fabri..." sussurrò Ermal.

"Dimmi."

Ermal non rispose, ma si mosse cercando di andare incontro al suo bacino, facendogli capire che voleva di più.

Fabrizio accelerò il ritmo delle spinte, mentre con una mano stimolava l'erezione di Ermal ancora lucida di saliva da poco prima.

Bastò sentire Ermal venire tra le sue mani con un gemito strozzato e stringersi attorno a lui, affinché anche Fabrizio raggiungesse l'orgasmo.

Si accasciò accanto a lui, cercando di riprendere fiato, mentre Ermal se ne stava sdraiato con un sorriso enorme stampato in faccia.

"Sei felice?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui continuando a sorridere. "Appagato. Dovremmo rifarlo qualche volta."

"Cosa? Sesso? Lo facciamo continuamente."

"Intendevo lo spogliarello. E la cosa del cappello. Sei sexy con il cappello."

Fabrizio sorrise.

Sì, avrebbero potuto rifarlo qualche volta.

 

***

 

"Che hai da sorridere?"

Ermal si voltò sentendo la voce di Marco.

La lezione alla Fondazione Mirafiore era appena finita e si stavano avviando verso la macchina, pronti a tornare a casa.

Nella testa di Ermal c'erano ancora i ricordi scatenati da quella frase canticchiata durante l'evento.

Ermal scosse la testa, mentre prendeva il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò velocemente un messaggio per Fabrizio, immaginando quali sarebbero stare le conseguenze e cosa lo avrebbe aspettato il giorno successivo.

 

_Domani vengo a Roma. Prepara il cappello._


End file.
